Secret Snapshots
by JackTheRiPper
Summary: GinnyDraco. A series of vignettes, very short, very momentary bits of fiction. They're snapshots, and each of them is basically finished. They are connected to each other inevitably.
1. Stealing

**D/G Vignettes**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing.

A/N: Just some extremely short bits and pieces, I could probably expand on them but I'd rather not, they sort of string together anyway. So enjoy.

****

1 : Stealing

He has a thing with libraries. I don't know if it's the books or the fact that we're in plain sight, but he always comes from behind. I'd hate to spoil his fun, but I can feel him sneak up to me.

He lingers a hairs breathe from my neck. I can feel his warm breath, the inhale, exhale, his scent consumes me and finally he kisses my neck and spins me around to pin me against the bookshelf. He kisses me hard, he's all teeth and hard lips, his arms are around me, my knees weaken and I'm glad he has me pinned.

My hands are around his neck, my fingers play with the soft hair there. He's hard and soft and I love him for it. He's bruised my lips, I gasp as his skilled mouth moves to my neck. I want him to stop playing these games.

Someone always comes though, searching noisily for a book. He sighs and kisses me soundly once more. I almost fall, my eyes are still closed. I want to call him back, but when I finally open my eyes he's already gone.

1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1

Review...


	2. belonging

**D/G Vignettes**.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing.

A/N: Just some extremely short bits and pieces, I could probably expand on them but I'd rather not, they sort of string together anyway. So enjoy.

****

2 : Belonging

He loves me in green, and black, and silver. He loves me spread across his bed, my hair a mess, body ravished, naked and flushed.

Afterwards he sits at his window moon light silhouetting him. He holds a cigarette in one hand, he's naked, unashamed. People call him arrogant but I know better, it's always been in his blood, that nobility, he's princely, an Adonis.

He's watching me, he looks in longing. It puzzles me because he has me, why should he long for me; I'm his.

From the window blows a chilling breeze, the heat from my body dissipates, and I'm left cold. I move to cover myself with the dark silk sheets, he sees my motion and puts out his cigarette, he stalks towards me. I stop, and my eyes meet his.

He's going to touch me again, make me melt. His hands are surprisingly warm. He runs them up my body. I shiver and he smiles, moves on top of me. He kisses me, like he's devouring a chocolate prize.

As predicted, I melt and melt and slowly he melts into me. I smile because he's mine.

2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2.2

Review...


	3. A Taste

D/G Vignettes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I have nothing.

A/N: Just some extremely short bits and pieces, I could probably expand on them but I'd rather not, they sort of string together anyway. So enjoy.

3 : A Taste

He's watching me again, with a look that never wavers. He's consuming me from across the great hall, his silver eyes burn me with their intensity. Lately that's all that he's been doing, watching, waiting. No one notices him, no one notices me. My head is down, my eyes burning a hole into my plate, my bare plate, I can't eat with him watching me.

I'm nervous as I glance up, he hasn't touched a thing from his plate, he's too occupied staring at me. What does he see?...our eyes meet, I have to look away, to intense, too raw, too needy. He is too many things, and I've lost count already.

Hours later, and I'm remembering the feel of his hands on me, the texture, hard and soft and warm. I could get lost in him, in fact I already am. i can't concentrate anymore, no ones noticed but it won't stay that way for long. It's almost curfew and I'm walking the halls, just wandering around. He didn't tell me to meet him, but then again he never really does. I'm hoping that he'll find me, seduce me, kiss me, touch me, devour me, such a foolish hope, but I can't stop myself.

I caress the walls as I walk through the darkened halls. Hard cold stone, grey like his eyes, silent like Him. I sigh, I'm acting so much in love, it's not love, it can't be, it's passion, lust. Oh but the feel of him, and his scent is in the air.

And then his hands are around me, I didn't hear him this time, and I can't see him in the darkness. I should've screamed, made a noise, but his lips moved against my neck, little kisses I could get lost in. I rest my head against his shoulder, my neck open to his assualt. His arms grasp mine, tight around me now. He whispers something, too quiet, I don't catch it. I turn my head, and he's kissing me, I feel him devouring me, he's all over me, completely consuming me, he's a mass of balck and I'm falling into the abyss, I'm hoping that he'll catch me.

The kiss seems to last forever, but it's over too soon, and with a flutter of air, his cloak swirls around him, grazing me, I fall to my knees, I can't even turn around to see him leave, he's gone to quick. His whisper echoes..."Firesprite, how easily you capture me..." And then he's gone back into the darkness. My breathing is shallow, my heart races, oh how he captures me as well. How well he seduces me...a taste, that's all he has given me...I still crave him...almost desperately. 


End file.
